


If Aphmau made RWBY

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: CRWBY, Demons, F/F, F/M, Storys, This is very stooped, braking realaty, bunny people, cat people - Freeform, diferent vershions, re-righting, werwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Reality has changed and Aphmau is naw a co-creator to ruby. The result of this has changed RWBY a little bit and Miles sees and reacts to what has changed.





	If Aphmau made RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the reality braking thin happened on a different werk but I whont this to be its one thing. And AGEN... dyslexia... So sorry.

It was a.... weird day a the CRWBY.  
Reality reset ( like in my other work ) and RWBY haven’t been touched since season 3. 

“ I can’t believe it a new fresh start “ Miles exclaimed happily after the reset. “ a new chance, a fresh start! I can’t what to- “ He would into the RWBY storyboard office. “ who are you? “ Miles ached the new lady in the office table. 

“ it’s Jess, “ Kerry said as he walked in with him. Miles looks at him confused. “ you now Jess “ Miles looks even more confused. “ you now... Aphmau... our co-writer and for RWBY... you asked for the hole crow back together “ Miles then takes it all in. 

“ I guess I little more has changed than I thought... is RWBY still the same. “ Miles thought to himself. “ what “ Jess or Aphmau overheard. “ of course Ruby’s the same “ she responded thinking he meant the caricature. “ she’s the same werewolf girl she’s always been “ she stated to Miles supposed look. “ werewolf! “ he exclaimed. “ how much has changed “ Miles states. As everyone looks at him confused. 

“ alright everyone is here let’s get started on volume 4 “ Kerry starts. “ Trust me I have a good idea of what people want... as long as everything is the same. “ Miles said whispering the last part to himself.  
Later.

“ Waw guys, we’re really out of touch from what happened, “ Jess said “ where a little out of touch since it’s been so long. “ Kerry said “ ya, that’s why what he said. “ Miles said nervously trying not to be suspicious. “ I know we should bing watch the series to remind us. “ Kerry proposed. “ ye, good idea. “ Miles said.

Even later.

“ ok let’s see what’s different. “ Miles said as he clicked the video to start it. There he sees the opening showing that ruby and Yang are both werewolves as well as Pyrrha with wolf ears and tails, Blake has a tail and is a full-on cat person as well as Nora, and Faunus were replaced with werewolves, mefwa (cat people) and god nose what else. 

“ this is... I’m surprisingly ok with this. “ Miles thinks to himself. 

Later in the bing watch.

Ruby is eating the chocolate chip cookies. “ what... I thought she was a dog how is she eating chocolate. “ Miles asked “ don’t worry ms Rose there a chocolate substitute. “ Ozpin said as Ruby scarfed them dune. “ O... ok, “ Miles said content.

“ well everything seems to be the same... what a second “ Miles sed as sumthing different happens.  
Ruby is helping Jaune in the locker room. “ hay, Ruby, not that I’m into her but that blonde you’re with has a nice behind. “ Jaune said to Ruby making her uncomfortable. “ well au... that’s my sister so... it’s a good thing you’re not into here “ Ruby reply’s awkwardly. “ o... sorry. “ Jaune reply’s.  
“ Why is Jaune a pervert! “ Miles said. “ um, because he’s a flirt... du. “ Jess said. “ HA, haw long have you guys been sitting there. “ Miles exclaimed as he looked around to see everyone watching it with him. “ we agreed that we all needed a refresher to remember. Oo, And pass the popcorn. “ Kerry said as he grabbed the bag of popcorn and started munching. 

Later

Blake, Yang, and Ruby are all walking down the hall when Blake tells them “ hey, I can tell that you tow are werewolves. “ she said. You couldn’t tell because they were hiding them. “ I won't tell But you better keep them hidden around ice queen, I don’t think she’ll respond to it all that well. “ Blake continued “ why it’s not like we were in the White Fang or something right, “ Ruby said in response “ ya, not like that at all, “ Blake said looking away suspiciously.  
“ ha, having them as werewolves makes it an interesting dynamic. Like how is Weiss going to find out about them and Blake’ Worry for that herself gives foreshadowing for her own reveal as well as taking away suspicion away from her as well as building it up. “ Miles mumbles to himself “ brilliant... or maybe not... I mean people might have already figured it out before we revealed it and this just makes it more obvious but still I think I like this Chang. I think I can injo- “ Miles continued to mumble until Jaune showed up again. “ Hey Ruby, oo is this your teammate. “ Jaune said referring to Blake. “ her behind I sent to bad either. “ Jaune whispers to himself and Ruby. Ruby looked uncomfortable again. “ WHAT “ Blake exclaimed “ nothing, “ Jaune said. “ later, “ He said scurrying off. “ god damn it. “ Miles said. 

Even later. 

Jaune is being bullied by Cardin. “ what’s rung Jauneboy man up “ Cardin said holding Jaune and giving him a boogie. But then Pyrrha stepped in. “ hay, let go of my leader. “ Pyrrha exclaimed. “ dam, messing with the alpha of the school is a bad idea let alone Pyrrha. “ Cardin said letting Jaune go. “ whatever, come on guys let’s get auto of here. “ Cardin said to his team as Thay left. Sum other werewolf students cume by “ waw Alpha, your so kind. Looking after not only werewolves but humans too. On top of being so strong. You may be the strongest alpha we’ve had in this school. “ a werewolf girl praised here. “ yes well I’m just a huntress training just like you “ Pyrrha modestly responded. “ ya, but you’re also a champion “ another werewolf continued. “ well later alpha. “ they say as Thay leave. “ what did Thay call you “ Jaune asked “ alpha “ Pyrrha responded “ it’s given to the strongest werewolf in the pack or in this situation in the school. “ she explained. “ that’s so cool “ Jaune responded. “ not really, I mean if a werewolf wants to be alpha all Thay have to do is beat me but... everyone is too afraid to... well except one. “ Pyrrha said as a werewolf comes running towards her. “ got ya, your min “ Yang yells with her werewolf ears and tail out. Only for Pyrrha to spin kick her out of the window in the hall. “ I’m sorry, “ Pyrrha said. “ it’s ok “ Yang exclaimed. “ waw Pyrrha you’re nicer than the werewolves I’ve heard about. “ Jaune complements her as she blushed.  
“ ha, Pyrrha having this whole alpha thing really helps sell and show here hole champion and it’s lonely at the top thing, not that we had a problem with it in the first place but still. “ Miles commentated as everyone is blushing and crying about the cute moment and the sad ending to the ship. “ why do I always kill off my favorite couples, WHY. “ Jess exclaimed. 

Even later

“ Yay, there are no bunny people in Aphmau’s work so I’m not a stupid bunny girl now... “ Velvet sais still a bunny girl... “ what I’m still a bunny girl... are their other bunny people. “ she asked. “ um... yes... “ Aphmau narrated as it switches to Jaune who turned into a bunny person. “ B-B-B... Bunny Jaune! “ Pyrrha said turning red and burning up and fainting from the cuteness. 

Even more lateness. 

Team RWBY was at the docks as they were talking about the white Fang as Sun is being a menace but sumthing is deferent... Sun has cat ears. As he runs as winks at Blake. “ aww, I love this, I love those too. There so cute. “ Jess said “ what is it with me and catgirls and shirtless guys. “ she continued.  
Wiess looks at everyone and said “ see, more delinquent mefwa, those Lucans are nothing but trouble. “ she said.

... what for it... even later!

Blake was revealed to be an ex weight fang member. But ends up verging and understanding her. “ but I still don’t know how I feel about you, “ Weiss said talking to Sun. he just shrugged it off. But Yang and Ruby walked towards Wiess. “ well how about us. “ Yang said bluntly “ Yang no! “ Ruby yells. But it was too late Yang already revealed here ears and tail to Weiss. “ what do you mean about yo- “ Wiess said as her jaw dropped to the floor. Ruby getting mad at Yang. “ couldn’t you have waited till after she’s dun processing the Blake situation first. “ Ruby scolds Yang. “ C-C-Cat Sun, W-W-Werewolf Yang “ Blake said overwhelmed and burning up from the cuteness. “ Auuuuuu “ Wiess said. There was an overwhelming silence in anticipation for her response. “ Well... I guess Pyrrha’s a werewolf and she’s ok so... I guess I’m ok with this. “ Wiess said trying to process the situation. “ as long as you’re not in the weight fang. But you should have told me you’re half-sister was half Werewolf Ruby. “ Ruby looks nervous. “ you ok, “ Yang asked Wiess. “ I’ll be fine just as long as there aren’t any more surp- “ Wiess said getting cut off by Yang making Ruby turn into a werewolf. Making Weiss freeze in overwhelming confusion. Blake also sees Wolf Ruby and fainted from the cut ness.  
“ ok that was... underwhelming, “ Miles said “ ya, we could have done more with that reveal to Weiss and her expecting them. Like maybe they reveal themselves one at a time and that’s why Thay split up and gives Weiss more of a reason to think about it. “ Kerry said back “ well I thought it was sweet that she’d except her teammates for who they are. Plus it shows her growth as a person. “ Jess said. “ besides it tacks a while in the show for her to adjust. “ 

Even later-er in the bing. 

The food fight begins. “ Hahahaha, I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle. “ Nora cackles and states. “ Haha, looks like Ruby-senpai and her team is going to challenge the rule of Nora-Chan. “ She said.  
“ why is Nora a weeb? “ Miles asked. “ uh, why wouldn’t she be. “ Kerry said.  
The fight starts and Jaune thinks “ god I love skirts “ as he looks at all the skirts flying around as Thay fight. He then got hit in the face. “ AU “ he screamed. Miles sighed. 

Zzzzz later zzzzzz

Tram RWBY is in the abandoned building having there hart to harts. “ I had a partner called Adam. He was a demon. “ Blake said “I'm sure he wasn't that bad, “ Yang said. “ first, yes he is and second he was a literal demon he had horns. “ Blake explains. “ o, ok, “ Yang said again. “ he was also my teacher... and my ex-boyfriend. “ Blake continued. “ net. “ Weiss said.  
“ o, so that’s what Adam is now. a demon... neet. “ Miles thinks. 

Later even more.

“ hay Blake, so that ex-boyfriend of yours, he was a demon right. “ Yang said “ he must have been really horny! “ She made a pun. “ auuuuuu “ Everyone exclaimed.  
“ is it just me or are there more innuendos in this than I remember. “ Kerry said. “ o thank god its not just me. “ Miles said. “ nop, “ Jess said.  
“ he Isn't a joke Yang. He’s has a big katana and he knows how to yous it. “ Blake started.  
“ I think there are a lot of innuendos in this, “ Miles said. “ nop doesn’t see it. “ Jess said.  
“ he also can yous it to build up and release energy. “ Blake said agen  
“ no seriously, “ Kerry said “you're just misinterpreting things, “ Jess said. “ you guys are just imagining things. “  
“ Jaune it’s time to train, “ Pyrrha said managing on the door to there dorm room coming in. “ ok hold on I’m just polishing my sword. “ Jaune said as Pyrrha jumped and hid behind the door blushing. “ o, ok I’ll what for you to finish. “ Pyrrha said nervously. “ what’s wrong? I’m just polishing my sword. “ Jaune said confused. “ I now can you stop saying that to me, “ Pyrrha said “ Why... you know if you helped me this could be done a little faster, “ Jaune said “ w-what you... want me to help you... polish your sword? “ Pyrrha said blushing harder. As she opened the door more looking to see that he really was just polishing his sword. “ o, you mean your actual sword... I just thought you meant... never mind. “ Pyrrha said.  
Everyone looked at Jess “ I’m sorry ok I just... I see a completed script and I just have to add sum innuendos to it “ Jess confesses.

Lat-er

“ Hay this is just a nitpick But is there more Zwei than I remember, “ Miles asked. “ I hope so, god I love Zwei, I love corgis, CORGIS. “ Jess exclaimed. 

Later more and more. 

Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha are hauling at the moon as Nora, Sun and Blake are mewing at the roof. They looked at each other and Thay got aggressive. The werewolves were barking and the mefwa were hissing. But then the bunny people Velvet and... Jane? Go between them twitching their noses. Everyone stopped. Pyrrha walked Like a dog to Jaune and posted him down and curled into a ball on top of him, Yang and Ruby doing the same resting. As Jaune struggles under them. The cats doing the same to velvet. Weiss, Neptune, and Ren look in confusion. “ what are they doing? “ Weiss asked very confusedly. “ don’t know “ Ren shrugged. “ Just roll with it. “ Neptune said.  
“ what was the point of this Sean?” Miles asked. “ Don’t know... just cause it’s fun. And it’s cute cause ferry’s. Plus it shows there animalistic nature. “ Kerry said.

Even later than that

Cinder is talking to mercury about his fight with Pyrrha. “ told you you’d get destroyed, not surprising she is the alpha and a champion after all. “ Emerald said jokingly. “ I was holding back remember. If I was being serious she wouldn’t have gotten off so easily. “ Mercury retorted. “ still to her credit, she is a very good fighter. Champion doesn't even do her justice. “ he completed. “ you’re just saying that because she kicked your butt. Even if you were holding back it was so pathetic. “ Emerald responded giggling. Mercury responded with a growl and Emerald responded with a hiss. “ Break it up you too. “ Cinder commanded. They both obey. “ Mercury’s little change to the alpha worked out great for getting information on here secrets. “ she said.  
“ ok, so Mercury is a werewolf because he’s a physical fighter and werewolves have great strength... but why is Emerald a cat person? “ Miles asked. “ because she’s a cat burglar. “ Jess said with a stooped grin on her face. 

More binge watching.

Beacon is falling and Blake is fighting Adam. Adam stabbed her alerting her teammate. “ Blake “ Weiss yelled.  
“ Wiess “ Miles exclaimed before getting shushed by Kerry. “ is Wiess going to get her arm cut off instead? “ Miles thinks to himself. The fight begins and instead of I one hit ko, it turned into an all-out brawl between Weiss and Adam. During the fight Thay both paused, still battle ready. “ au, the Schnee brat. I’ve been waiting for this moment for years. “ Adam said menacingly. “ to think my partner would become your teammate. Life is funny like that. “ Wiess grunts in anger. “ why me. What did I do to you? Is it because I’m the Schnee heiress? “ Weiss asked with almost sarcasm at the last part. “ o, so Black never told you. How un Blake-like. “ Adam states ominously. “ tell me wa- “ Wiess exclaimed, cut off as Adam takes his mask off for her to see. But not showing the audience. Weiss looks in horror. Adam starts Woking towards her as he points the mask back on. Wiess panics and shoots fire at him as she isn’t in the right mindset from what she saw. Adam blokes every shot, slowly building up energy as he gets closer to her. “ NO, “ Blake exclaimed as Adam was about to strike Wiess. But then Yang herd Blake and saw what was happening. She jets herself forward to save “ Weiss! “ Yang exclaimed pushing Wiess out of the way taking the strike and getting her hand cut off in the process. Adam loomed over them as Blake came to help them creating a shadow clone to distract Adam to escape.  
“ waw, that awesome. I like the foreshadowing. “ Miles thinks to himself. “ I know right, “ Kerry said back. “ this makes things way more interesting. “ Miles thinks. 

Slightly more later. 

Pyrrha is fighting Cinder on the top of the tower. Ruby finds Jaune in the locker. “ We need to help Pyrrha! “ Jaune exclaimed. “ ok we’re is sheeeeee “ Ruby said as she got dragged to the tower by her arm. They make it to the tower. Wiess joins them as Ruby called her to come to the tower. Ruby used her speed semblance with Weiss’s glifgh to tack herself and Jaune to the top. We’re they both see Pyrrha die. Ruby’s silver eyes kick in and everything goes wight.  
“ waw, he saw her die. That makes more sense. “ Miles said as everyone is in teres. “ o, god what did we do. What.. did.. we.. do. “ Jess said. “ killed off Pyrrha, “ Kerry said. 

After the bing watch.

“ Well I Finck I have a good understanding of the show again. “ Miles said. “ good now let’s get back to right it. Tomorrow obviously. Unless we want to get an early start. “ he said. “ and once were dun with the script, give it to me so I can add... my own personal twist to it. “ Jess said smugly. “ I swear I won't add... that many innuendos. After all, this is after the fall of beacon so things should be more serious. “ Jess said. “ trust me let’s not make it too serious. “ Miles said. “ I know let’s do more shipping. “ Kerry said “ good idea, “ Jess said back. “ NOOOO “ Miles exclaimed. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this for fun so... yep. And here cume the unhelpful comments about haw everything is misspelled and is this a joke and did a 6 year old do this... cous my 6 year old can do better that that. There bothered to leave a comment but not bothered to read the part where I’m dyslexic. And the fact that Thay just make fun sumthing I can’t help and yell it and bash on it and call it criticism instead of saying enything helpful... except a few people there actually helpful, thank you actually helpfully people you make my world go round. Naw I now haw Miles and Kerry feal... except I’m being criticised for an entirely different kind of bad righting, lol. But I’m rambling sorry. I’m just a random creature who can’t tacke a few stupid comments... still it’s annoying when all the comments and criticism you get is about your spelling. But I whont let it get to me. I’m just being petty and triggered. So let’s ignore the stupid comments and considerat on the good. After all thay still sumwat help me become a better writer. So to all the helpful people and the ones willing to poot up whith my crappy spelling, thank you. ;) And please go easy on me in the comments. Thanks:)


End file.
